Amelia and Newt Scamander
by APRTMJDNBPCOYKT4610
Summary: Newt and his adopted 12 year old daughter didn't mean to lose their creatures. It was a complete accident! They're not complaining though, because it caused them to reunite with an old friend, Aleathiea Evans, and make some more friends. They had no idea New York could be so fascinating. an: I don't own FBAWTFT. You can also find this story on wattpad under the name nb0123456
1. Meeting Amelia and Expulsion

Newt Scamander was sitting in the great hall when it happened. He was at the hufflepuff table with his best friend Aleathia Evans eating their lunch when a bright flash illuminated the great hall. Everyone, apart from the DADA teacher, Albus Dumbledore, ducked under the tables. Once it died down, a cry was heard from the bundle of blankets. "What's going on?" Aleathia asked Newt. "A baby. I think." Professor Dumbledore picked the baby up and read the letter. While doing this, his face slowly drained of all colour. "Mr. Scamander, you will come with me. Ms. Evans is welcome to join." Professor Dumbledore said, walking out of the hall. The hufflepuff pair shrugged at everyone who looked at them.

"What did we do?" Newt asked Aleathia, once out of the hall. "Nothing that I could think of. Our beasts are still in your case, right?" She hissed back. "Yes of course they are. It can't be that bad, other wise, professor Dippet would be involved. Leta would be too." Newt answered as they reached the DADA class.

"Your both wondering why you're here?" Dumbledore asked the pair. "Well, yes." Aleathia deadpaned. "Well, to put your minds at rest, neither of you are in trouble." Newt let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding in. "You are also wondering about the baby?" Dumbledore smiled at the blushing boy. Newt had, in fact, been wondering about the baby. "Well, this is my sister, Amelia. My mother told me and my brother that she had been taken, but that was right before she died from childbirth. Turns out, she had been sent here, to the future. The letter explained that she needed to be taken in by a Scamander. Don't ask why, it didn't explain." Aleathia looked confused. "I understand Newt being here, but why me? I'm not a Scamander." "At least, not by blood." Newt reminded her. Dumbledore sighed. These were two of his favorite students. "Newt has to raise her, but I can't imagine him knowing what to do. Can you?" he winked at Aleathia as Newt scowled at his giggling friend and teacher. Suddenly, Amelia began crying. The fifteen year old jumped up and gently cradled the screaming baby. Amelia stopped crying and went to sleep.

"It appears I was wrong. Mr. Scamander does know what he's doing." Dumbledore was impressed with the boy's knowledge on calming a baby. "I babysit my cousin during the summer." Newt explained. Aleathia grinned. "And your brother's friends brother's daughter. And..." Newt scowled as she listed the 1001 children he takes care of during the holidays. It's not his fault he can't say no to any adult who wants time away from their kids. And kids are cute. "I'll look after her professor. I promise." Newt assured the older man.

"How old is she?" He needed to know. "The letter said three weeks. Mr. Scamander, you will be given a new room, were you will be able to care for her without bothering any students. It'll be just off the hufflepuff common room. There are charms protecting anyone with ill intentions getting in. A house elf will care for her during school hours, until you leave the school. Now," Dumbledore raised his hand, "Back to lessons. Please," Dumbledore looked sad. "Keep the story to yourselves. Don't even tell your friend, Ms. Lestrange." Aleathia nodded her head. "We won't. If she asks, Newt's cousin had a baby she couldn't care for and Theseus refused and their dad said Newt would be best for the role of parent." Dumbledore nodded, Newt having no say, mainly due to the fact that he was talking nonsense to Amelia. She had woken up and was waving her arms around, causing Newt to give her all his attention. "Come on, Salamander. Leggo." she dragged her best friend/pet oddball away to go to transfiguration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where did you get the baby from?" Leta demanded from her two friends as she caught sight of the baby girl in Newt's arms. "My cousin in Australia had a baby that she couldn't keep, Theseus refused to take her and dad volunteered me to become her parent. Professor Dumbledore believed that I couldn't care for babies, cause I'm a teenager. So Ally was meant to be moral support, unnecessary, seeing as she knows how many under 2 year olds I've babysat since I turned 10." He whispered, trying to keep Amelia sleeping. "This is Amelia." Aleathia introduced Amelia to Leta. "She's adorable!" the slytherin whispered, catching on to what the others were trying to do.

Halfway through the year:

Leta had become more distant since the arrival of Amelia. Newt and Aleathia just grew closer.

One day, Leta was experimenting with Newt's creatures when it all went horribly wrong. A student named Flora Anderson nearly died. Newt took the blame and was expelled.

At the train station, next day:

Newt was carrying two cases and one rucksack. The rucksack was for Amelia. Aleathia was carrying said child, who wad babbling to herself and playing with Aleathia's hair. "So... this is it." Newt said as the luggage was put onto the train. "I guess. I'll miss you both so much." Aleathia cried, gently hugging her Scamanders. Newt had officially adopted Amelia at Christmas. "I'll write to you. I'll tell Amelia stories of you. You'll come and visit, right?" Newt was babbling again. "Try and stop me." Aleathia was full on crying. The whistle blew, making Aleathia give Newt one more hug and placed a last kiss on Amelia's head. She then have her to Newt and they got on the train, father and daughter both crying silently.

an: I don't own this. Only Aleathia and Amelia


	2. New York

Amelia Scamander was now 12, nearly 13, years old. She and Newt discovered something amazing about her once she was able to talk properly. She was a legillamence and metamorphagus. She could read other's minds and change her appearance. Newt had hardly changed. However, he was more responsible, when it came to Amelia.

Now, father and daughter were on a boat to New York to free Frank the Thunderbird in Arizona. They were also writing a book called Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. It gave facts about each creature and how to care for them. Amelia was jumping in her seat like a hyper ten year old. Newt was laughing at her antics when Dougal the Demiguise began banging on the case. Newt picked the case up and placed it on his lap. "Dougal, settle down now please. We won't be long."

In customs, Newt and Amelia's bags were checked by a grumpy American guy. "British, huh?" he asked. "That's right." Newt said nervously. "First time in New York?" he asked Amelia. "Yep." the little girl was so excited. She tried really hard to make sure she didn't read other people's minds. It took a lot of concentration. "Anything edible in there?" the man gestured at the case. "No." Newt said. "Livestock?" just then, a hatch on Newt's case opened. Newt closed it quickly, muttering that he needs to get it fixed before answering that they didn't have any livestock in their cases. After checking them, he gave back the passports and cases. "Welcome to New York." Amelia smiled at him. "Thanks! Have a nice day!" she and Newt left the dock, Newt snatching her case from her, despite her protests that she could carry it.

They were outside of the bank when they heard Marylou Barebone preaching. Amelia didn't pay attention until she spotted her pet niffler that she kept in Newt's case run up the stairs. She pointed him out to Newt, who then lead her up the stairs.

The pair sat down next to a waiting man. Amelia quickly discovered that his name was Jacob Kawolski and he wanted to open a bakery because he was dying in a canning factory. Poor guy. Newt and Jacob got into a conversation until Amelia jumped up and began chasing the niffler.

"Tommy! Get back here you little platypus!" Amelia shrieked, watching her niffler run down to the safe. "Hey! Little miss English girl! I think your egg is hatching!" Mr. Kawolski called out. Oops. Her occamy egg was in his hand, vibrating more and more by the second. "Accio." Newt summoned the egg and the muggle to him, grabbing Amelia and disapperating.

The landed right when the occamy hatched. "In you go." Newt gently gave Dougal the baby occamy. Tommy the niffler was breaking into the vault. "Oh no you don't!" Newt whipped his wand out and muttered, "Alohamora." the vault opened and Tommy sat there, looking innocent as though he wasn't sat in a pile of gold that didn't belong to him. Amelia picked him up by the feet and began tickling him, gold tumbling out of his stomach pouch.

"Dad! Banker coming!" Amelia said, getting the thoughts from him. "So, going to steal the money, hu?" Mr. Bingly demanded, pushing the alarm button. "Petrificus totalus." Newt jinxed the banker into a plank. "Mr. Bingly?" Jacob asked. "Kawolski." Mr. Bingly hissed. "Finete incantatum. Obliviate." Amelia whiped the memories of the mugles that weren't Jacob, and Newt apperated them outside of the bank.

an: Thank you so much for reading this stupid story. This was an idea I've had for a while. Just saying, I only own Amelia and Aleathia from the last chapter.


	3. Porpetina

"Now, you pilfering pest. Remember what I said. Paws off what doesn't belong to you." Amelia said, stuffing her niffler and her case into Newt's. "I'm awfully sorry about this." Newt stood up, facing Jacob. "What on Earth was that?" he demanded. "Nothing that concerns you." Amelia replied, also standing up, trying to block all thoughts other than her own. _Weirdos_. Was heard in her head from Jacob's head. "We're not weirdos." She defended. "But you've seen too much. Now, if you'll just stand there, this will all be over in a jiffy." Newt turned back to find his wand. Jacob picked a case and with a quick, "sorry." he whacked Newt over the head and ran.

"Uh oh." Amelia muttered as a woman named Porpetina Goldstein marched up the alley where they were. Father daughter duo casually walked down the alley. When they intersected, Amelia, having access to her plans, tried to duck, but both Scamanders were grabbed and apperated away.

"Hello, Porpetina. I'm Amelia and this is my father, Newt. We tried to Obliviate the muggle, but he got away." Tina stared in shock at the 12 year old who seems to have read her mind. "I'm a legillamence." Amelia explained to the confounded ex-auror. "What's that thing in your case?" Porpetina demanded, putting a more professional face on. "My pet niffler, Tommy." Amelia smiled innocently. "Erm, you have something..." Newt pointed at her lip. "It's called mustard Dad." Amelia sassed. "Why in the name of Deliverance Dane did you let that thing lose?" Porpetina demanded. "We didn't mean to." Newt answered. "You didn't mean to?" she cut him of. "Tommy's incorrigible. Anything shinny and he's all over it." Amelia smiled. "You could not have chosen a worse time to let that creature lose. We're in the middle of a situation here!" Porpetina exclaimed. Amelia glared at her. "We can't control a creatures instincts. You try to ignore the need to eat while you're starving and your favorite food's right in front of you. Then you'll understand a niffler's instincts with gold." Amelia was ignored. "That's a section 3A mr. Scamander, Amelia Scamander. I'm taking you in." Porpetina got her wand out. "You don't have the authority any..." Amelia began, getting cut off by the three ending up outside of MACUSA.

"Come on." she said, dragging Newt, who was holding Amelia's hand. "Er, sorry, but we have things to do." Newt said, hoping she would let him go soon. "Well, you'll have to rearrange them."

Amelia's POV:

Tina was so happy to be doing something like an auror again. "You don't have..." I tried again to get her to let go of Dad. That failed. Horribly. "What are you doing in New York anyways?" She cut me off. Again!!! "I came to buy a birthday present." Dad lied. "Couldn't you do that in London?" she rudely asked. "No, there's only one breeder of Appalosea Puffskins in the world, and he lives in New York, so no. Now you've made me ruin the surprise, because it was actually for Amy's birthday."

A guard stood by the door and looked at Tina expectantly. "I've gotta section 3A." She explained. He opened the door. "Oh, by the way, we shut that guy down years ago. We don't allow the breeding of magical creatures in New York." Tina stamped on my dreams. I had always wanted one, now I discover Dad was going to get me one for my birthday in a week, but they didn't have them anymore.

The MACUSA lobby is amazing! It's huge and spacious, unlike the ministry of magic back in England. It's too loud in here. People taking to each other, music playing in the background, thoughts from everyone without oculamency shields. I grabbed Dad's hand to keep me steady.

"Hey, Goldstein." a goblin bellboy said, a smug smirk on his face. "Hey, Red." a grumpy Tina said. "Major investigation Department." she said importantly. "I thought you was..." Red began in surprise. "She was. She just refuses to admit it." I whispered to him once the lift began going down.

We were escorted into a room where an important meeting was going on. There was a man who had greying hair who was thinking about the attack he witnessed earlier. "I think it might have been an obscurus." I muttered to myself, after watching the memory of the dark force. "Newton?" A voice said from next to the woman who is the President of the American wizarding world. "Ms. Evans, you know this man?" she asked the lady who spoke. "Old friend from school." she responded. "Nice to see you again, Aleathia." Dad mumbled. "I have made your position here quite clear, Ms. Goldstein." Madame Picquery said, fury evident in her voice. Tina was terrified. "Yes Madame President, but I-" "You are no longer an auror." at least I'm not the only one who gets interrupted. "No, Madame President, but I-" she tried again. Why? What's the point? She's not gonna listen. "Goldstein." President Picquery snapped, angry that Tina won't take a hint. "It's not worth it, Tina. She won't listen." I said, pulling Tina's sleeve and dragging her to the lifts, Dad following.

an: My name isn't JK Rowling.


	4. Missing case

All will be in Amelia's point of view unless I say otherwise.

We were taken down stairs by a dejected Tina. We were now in a dingy basement where there was no light or fresh air. Obviously, this is where demoted people work. "We sent a postal application for a wand permit before coming here." I replied to Tina's unasked question. "Scamanders, you were both in Equatorial Guinea?" she asked suspiciously. "We've completed a year in the field. We're writing a book on magical creatures." Dad explained while I, having the shortest attention span ever, stopped paying attention and began exploring the office. Poor Dad. His worst fear is working in an office. I really wonder when I'm next gonna be able to see the creatures. I miss them already.

I'm pulled back to earth by two people coming into the room. "Good afternoon Mr. Graves, Ms. Evans." I jumped. When had that guy come in? Abernathy. Ah well. "Afternoon, uh, Abernathy." the man from earlier said, seeming out of his normal state of mind. That meeting took a lot out of him. The woman had also greeted Abernathy. But I didn't hear what she said. I heard her thoughts. _Newt. Why didn't he write? It's been twelve years! What happened to Amelia?_ I pulled up my shields forcefully, hoping to block anyone else's thoughts from my inner ear. I'm hungry. I just realised that Dad was calling for me. "Coming!" I called, running to catch up.

"Umm, I'm sorry, Amy, but the muggle has the case. Our case." Dad broke it to me gently. "What?" I asked, feeling my hair and eyes going red with shock and sadness. I want my creatures. "The No- Maj has your case" Tina said harshly. "Amelia, you need to calm down. Think of poor Pickett and Zoe. When you get sad, they gets sad." Dad hugged me. "Care to reintroduce me?" Ms. Aleathia Evans asked. "Sure. Amy, this is your Aunty Ally." Now I remember her! Dad used to tell me stories about her. "Nice to meet you again. Now I need my creatures. Hurry up," I said, walking away, hoping that I was going in the right direction.

An: Hi! As usual, I don't own this, I'm just adding characters.


	5. Not good

"I can't believe you didn't Obliviate that man. If there's an inquiry, I'm finished!" Tina ranted, close to tears. Aleathia looked at her suspiciously. "And why's that?" she asked Tina. _Oops._ Was the thing gong through her mind. "Are you not meant to go near the Second Salemers?" I asked. "Tina." Aleathia sighed.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Billywig I caught last month. Dad noticed it too. As did the other people with us. "What was that?" Tina demanded. "A moth." I lied smoothly. "A big moth." Dad added, unnecessarily.

We arrived at a building where it looked like an explosion happened. I heard Dad obliviate the crowd so they thought that a gas tank exploded. It was probably the creatures Mr. Kawolski might of released, thinking he was opening his case. I feel bad for him.

I dragged Dad, who dragged Aleathia, up the stairs to where Jacob was. It was in ruins! I searched for his thoughts and found him. Under a pile of rubble from the wall. Dad crouched next to him with Aleathia while I ran over to the case. Knew it. He had accidentally opened it. _Ouch._ I heard and knew it was Jacob. I turned my hair fully red, it had been a similar shade of redish brown as Dad, and snapped the case shut as a screaming Tina barged in.

"It was open?" She demanded. "Just a smidge." I replied sheepishly. _Those Scamanders will be the death of me._ Aleathia thought. "That's not fair. You only just met us again." I said to her. "Is that crazy niffler thing on the loose again?" Tina snapped. I shrugged. "Well then look! Look!" Tina said blossily, stomping over to the injured muggle. "His neck's bleeding, he's hurt! Wake up, Mr. No-Maj!" Tina said, tapping the man's face. _Are all Americans dramatic?_ I heard Dad think. Personally, I agree with him.

"AHH!" A surprised Tina screamed. "Annabeth!" I cried, catching Dad's Mertlap and putting it in his case. "Mercy Lewis, what is that?" Tina demanded. "Dad's mertlap." I said. "It's nothing to worry about." Dad said, completely honest. "What else have you got in there?" Tina demanded. _He better still have Zoe._ Aleathia thought threateningly. "He does." I assured her, realising that she meant Zoe the Occamy, not my bowtruckle that was in my pocket. I suddenly realised that I missed most of the conversation. Stupid non existent attention span!!

"And whose gonna marry him? You're both coming with me." Tina said. I frowned. That was extremely rude. He might not be the most attractive man ever, but everyone was attractive to someone out there. "I don't see why any of us should need to go with you." Aleathia said, reminding Tina who was _actually_ in charge. Tina completely ignored the auror and began trying to pick the injured muggle up. "Help me!" She exclaimed, annoyed at the lack of support from either adult. I heard Jacob muttering about this being a dream and how he's not even left to the bank yet. Poor man.

I was brought out of my musings by Dad laying a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, Ams, no time to lose." He said, the two of us side-along apperating with Tina, Aleathia and Jacob.

An: Sorry this took so long. I suck at updating. I also am at a new school in a new country, so that also sucks. To answer a review made by Tyler Sadon, I will make Amelia's arrival clear, later on. Thanks for asking though, I honestly didn't think about it too much. As usual, I don't own anyone other than Amelia and Aleathia. All else belong to JK Rowling and Warner bros. I'm just playing with the characters.


	6. Queenie

I hate apperating. Simple as. As Dad held me up, so as to avoid me breaking my nose, or foot, again (long story), Tina, who was dragging Jacob, lead us behind a car outside an apartment block.

"Okay-before we go in-I'm not supposed to have men on the premises." Tina admit sheepihly. _Why bring us here then?_ I vaugly heard Aleathia mumble. "In that case, Mr. Kowalski and I can easily seek other accomidation..." Dad began, pulling me up. "Oh no, you don't." Tina grabbed Jacob's other arm and began draging him, and by extention, me and Dad, across the road. "Watch your step." Aleathia said, catching my arm as I tripped over the steps. Wonderful. I low key despise being a metamorphagus.*

We had literally just cleared the first flight of stairs when a voice rang out. "That you, Tina?" The five of us froze. "Yes, Mrs. Esposito!" Tina called out. "Are you alone?" She called, suspicion seeping into her voice. "I'm always alone , Mrs. Esposito!" Tina replied. _That poor girl needs a social life._ I stiffled a laugh at the landlady's thoughts about Tina. I do agree though.

We all entered the Goldstein apartment. Despite it looking like a normal apartment-which I have been in before, despite practically living in Dad's case-it was _alive_ with magic. "Teenie-you brought people home?" I heard behind us. I whirled around and quickly slammed my mental sheilds up. The person who spoke was a blond woman who was the definition of beauty in society's eyes. I did _not_ want to hear what Jacob thought about her. "Ladies, gentlemen, this is my sister. You want to put somthing on, Queenie?" Tina asked, putting her coat down on the sofa.

I couldn't be bothered to continue listening to the conversation, so I began looking around from my place by the window. Magazines were scattered all over the table. An iron was ironing clothes over in the corner.

"You're a Legilimens?" I suddenly heard Dad ask. "Hang on, really?" I demanded, desperate to find another like me. "Uh huh, yeah. But I always have trouble with your kind. Brits. It's the accent." I snort. "Same, only with Americans." I said back. "You both know how to read minds?" A terrified sounding Jacob asked, catching up. "Yep. I try not to though. People can be rather loud and disturbing." I assuered him, Queenie nodding along. "Don't worry, honey. Most guys think what you was thinking, first time they see me." Queenie giggled.

She suddenly turned to me and Aleathia. "Now, you lot need food." She gestured at us and Jacob. _I'll just do hot dogs._ Tina thought. "Hot dog... again?" Tina glared at Queenie. "Don't read my mind." I tuned their argument out and turned back to the window, just in time to catch a glimpse of my Billywig. I wanna see my creatures. Desperately.

I felt a small tug on my arm. I looked up at Dad, only to realise that he wanted to leave as much as I did, if not a bit more. As we slowly reached the door, Queenie called out, "Hey, Scamanders, you prefer pie or strudel?" They all turned to look at us. Dad quickly removed his hand from the door knob and muttered embarrassedly(?) "I don't have a preference. Amy likes strudel, though." I could tell without hearing their thoughts that Aleathia and Tina weren't happy with Dad. All for different reasons.

I suddenly realised that the meal was ready. Ah. Cool.

Did I mention that I'm exhausted? I barely make it through the meal without falling asleep. The last thing I remeber before falling asleep is being picked up as though I was no older than six. I honestly don't mind though.

An: I don'r own FBAWTFT. BTW, Happy Birthday to the person who asked for the update for their birthday. Sorry if it's a bit late. I'm terrible at uploading quickly

Metamorphagi are _extremely_ clumsy and uncoorinated because they're changing form so often. Hence, Amelia hates being one at times.


	7. MACUSA are Just a Much of Jerks

_Itaclics_ =other's thoughts

I wake up to Dad shaking my shoulder. "Melia, come on, Lia." He's using nicknames. Must have been trying for a while. "'m uuuuuuup." I whined, rolling away, promptly falling off the bed. "You wanna play with the Occamies?" He asked gently. _That'll wake her up._ He knows me too well. "Yep!" I lept up and ran over to the nest.

I heard them before I could see them. "All right, I'm coming... I'm coming. Mum's here-Mum's here." I reached into the nest and picked up the baby one. "Hello, you. Let me look at you." I cooed, holding it up. "I know these guys." An awed Jacob said. _They're tiny._ I smiled up at him. "New Occamy. She needs a name." I forgot that we hadn't named her after she was born. "Uh, Opal?" Jacob hesitantly suggested. I thought about that name carefully. "Huh, Opal. How bout it?" I asked the baby. She looked at me before slowly nodding. "Opal it is then." I agree.

I started playing with them until Dad called out for me. "Amelia! Time to hunt down the others!" I gently put Zoe the Occamy down and ran back to the hut thing with the ladder. _Central park. Any idea?_ Dad asked me through thoughts. Bit of a habit with Dad. Asks me a question in his head, forgetting to talk sometimes. I shook my head slightly. Dad cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "ALEATHIA!" Half a moment later, footsteps were heard coming from the general direction of the mooncalf pen. "Yeah, Newt?" Aleathia asked. "Eh... where's central park?" Dad mumbled.

Five minutes later found the four of us walking down an empty road, lined with shops. "I was watching you at dinner." Dad started, a bit awkwardly, a conversation. "Yeah." Jacob accepted, a bit weirded out. "People like you, don't they, Mr. Kowalski?" He asked. Jacob was obviously startled. "Oh- well, I'm-I'm sure people like you too-huh?" Bless him. Dad and I both have the same problem of feeling like we're annoying people by just being there. Dad's worse than I am, but I have the advantage of knowing what people actually think about me.

I didn't realise that I had zoned out until I heard the police sirens. "One down, two to go." I heard Dad say to Aleathia. A car pulled up in front of us and pointed guns at Dad and Jacob. Dad had managed to place himself infront of me and Aleathia, so that if they did shoot, we wouldn't get hurt. _What on earth is that_ _creature_ Police number 1, Danny, thought. Ah. He's seen Tommy. Wonderful. "Lion." A panicked Jacob pointed at the a beautiful golden Lion. "You know, New York is considerably more interesting than we'd expected." Dad said, grabbing my shoulder while Aleathia grabbed Jacob. They disapparated the lot of us away before the police looked back at us.

We hurried through a frost covered park. We're just about to cross the bridge when an ostrich tears past us, running for it's life. A loud rumble could be heard in the distance. Dad turned to me. "Amelia, get in the case." I looked up defiantly. "I don't want to." I said firmly. "Amelia, don't argue. This could be dangerous. I can't worry about whether you're safe while trying to get Sandy back into the case. Please!" _I can't lose you._ I quickly hugged Dad before climbing into the case. "You've grown up." I vaguely heard Aleathia say to Dad.

About five minutes later, I heard three sets of footsteps come into the case. "Dad, be honest. Did you need to use the mating dance?" I asked seriously, hoping he did, just for the blackmail. "You bet, kiddo." Aleathia laughed, messing my hair up. I turned it pink, just for the fun of it.

Suddenly, the case jolted. "What? That-Tina." I said, realising that the ex-auror had found the case. _What was that?_ I quickly grabbed Aleathia's arm. "NO! Tina's currently holding the case. If you go up that ladder, there's every chance that you'll fall out. Don't go." I said firmly, dragging her away to help me feed the Murtlaps.

Ten minutes later, I heard knocking coming from the top of the ladder. I insisted on going up first. I pushed the lid up and poked my head through the hole. I looked around at the poeple gathered around. Fortunately, they all had at least some form of mind barrier. I stiffled a groan when I caught sight of the British minister for magic. "Scamanders?" He asked. "Theseus Scamander? As in, the war hero?" A man, Momolu Wotorson asked. "No, those are his little brother and his niece. And what in the name of Merlin are you doing in New York?" The minister demanded. "We came to buy an Appaloosa Puffskin, sir." I said, annoyed at everyone who immediately thought of my arrogant uncle. The minister gave me a small smile, knowing my annoyance with uncle Theseus. I know pretty much everyone at the ministry, having been babysat by pretty much everyone there at one point or another over the last 11 years, the last one having been spent travelling. "Ouch!" I cried as I fell, flat on my face when a spell hit us. "No-no-don't hurt those creatures-please, you don't understand-nothing in there is dangerous, nothing!" Dad was pleading. "If you hurt _any_ of our creatures, I promise you. I will end you. President or not." I threatened, glaring at the persident, hair and eyes going as red as possible, showing my fury. "We'll be the judges of that. Take them to the holding cells" she said, disregarding my threat. "You're an American! You see a kneazle and you rule out as dangerous! Anything in there in your prejudice veiw is dangerous!" I screamed, sounding stupid and childish, but hoping that they got the message.

Five minutes and a rough trip down to the cells later, found the five of us, they had also arrested Tina and Aleathia, down in an awkward silence. I was curled up in a ball while leaning into Dad, who had his arm around me. I could feel the tear tracks on my cheeks, but was far too tired and angry to care. "I'm so sorry about ypur creatures, Scamanders. I truly am." Tina said, genuinely feeling apologetic. "Me too." I said. "Can someone please tell me what this Obscurial-Obsurius thing is? Please?" Jacob asked softly. _It sounds bad_. Tina looked sad. "There hasn't been one for centuries." She began. "We met one in Sudan six months ago. There used to be more of them, but they still exist." Dad interrupted her. _Can you take over? I can't do this._ Dad begged. "Before wizards went underground, while we were still being hunted by muggles, young witches and wizards would sometimes try to surppress their magic to avoid persecution. Instead, of learning to use it properly, they developed a parasitic force called an Obsurus. It bursts out at random times and-and attacks...and then vanishes. It...it's unstable, uncontrollable." I said, taking over the lesson. "They can't survive long, can they?" Tina asked. "There hasn't been a documented case of one surviving past the age of ten." Aleathia said sadly. _Those poor children._ Aleathia was nearly crying. I think we all were. "The one we met in Sudan was eight when she...when she died." Dad said, both of us remebering the sweet, kind girl who wanted nothing more than to be a normal eight year old. "Are you saying Senator Shaw was killed by a kid?" Jacob asked. _Wow_. "It probably wasn't their fault." I said, giving off the message that the conversation was over.

Seven minutes later, two people in white coats came to get us. "Get up! On your feet." The taller one yelled at me, roughly grabbing my arm when I tried to get up too fast and tripped on my feet again. "Ouch!" I said as my arm twisted a bit. "Let go of her." Aleathia snapped, gently taking me away from them. "Thanks. That hurt." I said, glaring at the people who came to take us to our hearing. When we were part way down the hall, Dad looked back over his shoulder and called back to our muggle friend. "It was good to make your acquaintance, Jacob." "I hope you get your bakery." Aleathia yelled, still holding my hand protectively. "Good luck." I said, wishing that this was all over.

We were lead into a small, black, windowless room where there was an interrogation desk with Mr. Graves sat behind it. There were two chairs infront of it. Dad and I were both forced into the chairs. I couldn't help but wish that the executioners and Graves didn't have Occlumency sheilds. I usually hate that _gift_ , but now that it can't help me, I feel as though a part of me's gone. "Why would we do it deliberately?" Dad said. "To expose wizardkind. To provoke war between the magical and non-magical worlds." Percival Graves is becoming an even bigger idiot in my eyes than he already was. "Mass slaughter for the greater good, you mean?" Dad asked sarcastically. Graves nodded, so set in his beliefs that we were guilty that he wouldn't listen to reason, even if it was dancing infront of him yelling at the top of its voice that we were innocent. I didn't want to listen to that prejudice jerk anymore, so I began messing around with my hair colour and length.

"'Useless?' _'Useles_ _s_?'" Dad demanded, fury pouring out of his mouth, was the next thing I heard. "That's a parasitical magical force that killed a child. What on earth would you want to use it for?" Dad demanded. I quickly blocked the conversation. Honestly, if I continued to listen to Graves, then I might just be sick. _How **dare** he want to use it?! He's disgusting!_ Aleathia was screaming in her head. _Why do they even have one?_ Tina wondered.

I felt a wand poke into my neck. _No. No, why? What did Ally and Tina do to him?_ Dad was asking himself. It then hit me that we had been sentenced to death. I closed my eyes, feeling my hair change to black. I wasn't even a teenager and I was about to die. I don't even know who my real family was. Dad promised to tell me when we released Frank. Now...now I will never know who I would have been. "Just do it immediately. I will inform President Picquery myself." Mr. Graves said, his voice thick with fake emotion. I turned my hair green with blue spots. I couldn't decide on ome colour. Dad turned to the three of us. "Ally, Tina, Amy..." He began. _I am so sorry._ For some reason, Aleathia blushed when he called her that. Graves placed a patronizing finger on his lips. "Shh. Please." He said, waving a hand to dismiss the executioners and us.

An: If I owned this, then this would be what happened in the film, right? Anyways, Crimes of Grindelwald comes out on Friday! I, for one, can't wait. BTW, can someone please give me ideas for how to explain how Amelia was thrown into the futur? I literally can't think of one. And I really want to explain it soon. I just don't know how to explain it in a reasonable way that'll make sense. Thanks!


	8. Escape and Twenty Questions

We were lead down a long, black matallic corridor. At the end, there was a white room. A black pool of potion took up half of the room. Tina was now panicing. Dad and Aleathia were having a side conversation using morse code. I, on the other hand, was playing around with my features.

"Don't do this-Bernadette-please." Tina begged. "It don't hurt." Bernadette said, raising her wand to Tina's temple. I looked away and buried my head into Dad's side, unable to watch. It was disgusting. Is this what most humans are like? I tuned out the conversation between Tina and Bernadette. I felt Zoe the Bowtruckle creep down my arm and unlock the handcuffs.

Suddenly, I heard Tina scream. "MR. SCAMANDER!" The potion had erupted into a bubbling death potion that was slowly rising up to Tina's chair. Tina stood up quickly, nearly losing her balance. _I don't wanna die_. Tina's voice had taken an almost child-like tone. Her memories must have shaken her more than she expected. "DON'T PANIC!" Dad and Aleathia screamed at the same time, causing them both to blush. I smirked, having my suspicions from when Dad talked about her as a child practically confirmed. Dad liked her. And from her reactions, she likes him too it seems. "WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST I DO THEN?" Tina yelled, snaping the three of us back to present. I jumped as I realised that Dad had brought Graham the Swooping Evil out. I made eye contact with Tina. "Jump..." I said, seriously, hoping that she trusts me enough. Well, trusts Graham the Swooping Evil, that is. She looked down at him, then back at me. _Are you for real?_ She demanded, knowing that I'll know. I gave her a look. "Tina, listen to me. I'll catch you. Tina!" Dad yelled. "TINA GOLDSTEIN, JUMP NOW! DO YOU _WANT_ TO DIE?!" I yelled, the potion having risen until she could loose sight of us. Tina looks at me, then, as soon as Graham was infront of her, she jumped. As soon as she had a foot on his back, she pushed off of Graham and right into Dad's arms. I felt a flash of jealousy from Aleathia and stifled a groan. Now, because I desperately want Dad to find someone who wants him, I'm probably gonna be trying to find ways to get him to admit to her and visa versa. Nevermind. I quickly held my hand out for Graham to fly and curl into. "Leggo!" I cried, grabbing Aleathia's hand and dragged her towards the door.

We were running through the corridor. Dad had come up beside us and took my hand. Suddenly, a barrage of spells came at us. I released Graham and he used his wings to block the spells from hitting us. He was also knocking the down the aurors who cast them. "LEAVE HIS BRAINS, come on! Come on!" I shouted to Graham, who had had his tong inside one of the aurors's ear.

"What _is_ that thing?" Tina asked me, grabbing my shoulder to keep me with her, because Dad had let go of my hand in favour of Aleathia's. "Swooping Evil. His name's Graham." I explained, running as fast as I could to compensate for my lacking length of my legs. I just realised that I'm an idiot. I quickly shifted my legs to be a bit longer, so that I could keep up.

"Ouch!" I cried, triping over my feet. We had stopped running when we nearly ran into Queenie and Jacob. Queenie pushed the case infront of her a bit. "Get in." She said, once Dad and Aleathia help me up and I shifted my legs back to normal. I quickly scrambled down the ladder and ran to check on the creatures, hoping non of them had been harmed. They hadn't, fortunately.

Not ten minutes later, the five of us were all hanging out on different parts of a roof. I was with Aleathia in one corner, away from everybody else. This is my chance to actually get to know the person Dad has liked from the time he adopted me. "Soooooooo..." I began, awkwardly. "What's your favorite colour?" I asked. "Brown." She said, automatically. "Yours?" She asked. I shrugged. "Red. Let's play twenty questions!" I exclaimed, using my secret wepon, puppy eyes. "Yeah, why not. Okay, you start." She replied, also shrugging. I cast my eyes around, attempting to come up with a good one. "What is the most embarrassing thing you've done infront of your crush?" I asked. "Could it be from before I started liking him?" She asked. I nodded. "Okay, so, there was this one time where we were in class and I was having a morse code conversation with Newt and Lita, when, suddenly, Professor Dumbledore answered the question I had just asked. I'd asked what the point of war was." Aleathia explained, answering my unasked question. I had decided not to use my curse during the game. Makes it much more fun. "And when everyone started laughing, I realised that I had asked the question out loud. Fortunately, Professor Dumbledor just found it hilarious and just waved it off before asking the three of us to pay attention." She said, both of us laughing at the randomness of it.

"Amelia, Aleathia, we're about to find an informant of Tina's. Hopefully, he can us find Dougal." Dad said, coming and crouching down infront of us. I let out a massive yawn, both being exhausted and not particularly wanting to go speak to an informant of Tina's. "Why don't Amelia and I stay in the case while the four of you go find him?" Aleathia suggested, also yawning loudly. "I don't see why not." Dad agreed, holding the case out for us to enter. "Good luck." I said, hugging Dad tightly before going down into the case that was more like home than anywhere else on the planet. "I'll look after her." I heard Aleathia say. I then watched as she gave Dad a kiss on the cheek and giggled when they both went red.

"Back to the game! Your turn to aske a question." I said, flopping down on my bed in the only section of the case that we don't keep creatures in. Our room, if you want. Aleathia dropped onto Dad's bed before asking. "Do you _go_ to school, or does Newt homeschool you?" She asked. "I'm homeschooled. Dad thinks it's safer for me when I'm with him, because I'm a metamorphagus and Legilimens. I wouldn't survive going to school because I can't yet block people out easily enough. I'd also find it harder to make proper freinds, cause of my love of creatures and lack of social skills." I explained, giving the reasons why Dad and I see decided against me going away. "My go. What's the weirdest thing you like to eat?" I asked the first thing that came to mind. "Hmmm...probably ketchup with cucumbers. I don't know why, but it just works for me." Aleathia admit, chuckling slightly. "What bout you?" She asked. "Mashed potatoes with ketchup, salt and vinegar." I replied without hesitation. "What's your favourite thing about being an Auror?" I asked, genuinely curious about the job uncle Theseus and Aleathia do. "Well...I like my job because I get to help people and protect innocents while bringing people to justice." Aleathia said after a moment's thought. "What do you wanna do when you grow up?" She asked. I stopped and thought about it. "I'd quite like to help children with hard family lives. So, maybe work with the WCS. And work part-time at St. Mungos. Maybe adopt the children who's parents can't or won't look after them. I dunno." I said, having never actually thought about it. "Do you have any siblings?" I asked. "I have a little brother. His name's Alex. He's a primary school teacher. Teaches year three." She answered, the pride evident in her voice. "What's it like, living in a case and travelling around the world?" She asked. "It's fun. I'm never bored. When I was younger, Dad worked in the ministry, so just about everyone there babysat me. It was a bit boring though." I said, remembering the dull days of being babysat by the million and one people there.

I grinned evilly before asking a question that'd been bothering me for a while. "So when did you realise that you fancied my Dad?" I asked. Her face went bright red before muttering something. I grinned. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. Care to repeat?" I asked. She glared at me before sighing. "When I saw him kiss the top of your head the minute the legal papers had been approved for your adoption. We were in sixth year. He was the youngest in the year. Other than me. We turned 16 in February." She explained, unnecessarily. I nodded, yawning. "Why don't the two of us sleep until they get back?" I nodded tiredly, falling asleep before my head hit the pillow.

An: here's the next chapter. No, I still don't own this. Please give me an idea for how Amelia got to the future. I'm planning on the last chapter being entirely about how and why. Oh, and by the way, if you can give me tips on how to make this a better story, please give me detailed instructions on how, instead of something vague, like _could be better_. Otherwise, I wouldn't know what you mean.To be fair though, I haven't actual been told that. Although, I would like advice on how to improve. By the way, thank you all so much for reading this. I know it's a bit odd, but still. Thanks.


	9. Dougal and Credence

An: Hi guys. I don't own FBAWTFT. Just a quick question. Could you please give me good reasons as to why and how Amelia was thrown into the future? The last chapter will be purely about how and why. If you have an idea, you can either write in a review, or PM me. I'll decide on my favorite reason in a week from now. Thanks. Now, on with the story.

"Let her sleep. Goodness knows she needs it." I heard Aleathia say. "If I go and get Dougal without her, she'll be miserable." Dad said. Oh! Dad's back. "Daddy!" I squealed, throwing myself at his stomach. I could feel his arms around my back and his chin on my head. I'm being extremely huggy right now. Probably has to do with the fact that I nearly died recently. Ah well. "What were you saying about Dougal?" I asked from my place, still wrapped up in Dad's arms. "We think we know where he is." Dad began. "Well then, what're we still doing here? Leggo!" I yelled, running towards the hut. "Amy!" Dad called after me. "Yeah, Dad?" I called back, forgetting that I was running and turned back, tripping over a stray tree root and falling on my back. That actually hurts. Quite a lot. "What happened? Amy!" Dad sighed when he saw me on the ground again. "Hi Dad. What were you saying?" I asked innocently, already knowing what he was about to say. "You know what. Come on." He said extending his arm out to help me stand up. "Thanks Dad. Isn't he in a shop?" I asked, gleaning the thought from his mind. "Come on." We then left the case with the others.

We were stood outside a department shop window with loads of fancily dressed mannequins. Seriously, why're there so many? I don't understand humans and their love of clothes. Anyways, we were watching as a red handbag slid down the arm of it's mannequin. We hurried behind the floating bag as it went down the isle. I knew it was Dougal, because Demiguises can turn themselves invisible. "Demiguises are fundamentally peaceful, but they can give a nasty nip if provoked." Dad whispered to the group of confused Americans and not so confused British. We were all hiding behind the Christmas displays so we don't scare Dougal. We watched as he became visible and began clambering over a display to reach a box of sweets. "Queenie, Jacob, you both go that way. And try not to be predictable." I whispered after our new, retreating friends. _What's predictability gotta do with anything?_ Jacob was wondering. I think Queenie was too, but as a Legilimence, I can't read her mind like she can't read mine. We're born with natural shields. Suddenly, we heard a roar.

"Was that the Demiguise?" Tina asked, her lack of knowledge on fantastic beasts showing. "No, I think it might be the reason Dougal is here." Dad said, the four of us moving swiftly down the isle. When Dougal realised that we had found him, he turned and looked quizzically at Dad and I before going up the side stairs. Dad and I exchanged a smile before following him.

"Ally, Amelia, you go and find a bug or something. And a teapot." Dad said when the two of us saw that it was an Occamy that Dougal was babysitting. "Yep. Come on, Aleathia!" I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the nearest box of stuff. "You know, you can call me aunty Ally if you want." Aleathia began, the two of us rummaging around in a box, looking for a teapot. "Maybe. I'll think about it." I said, not sure about it. The more time I spent with her, the more like a mother to me she seems to become. "Ah ha! Found a bug!" I yelled, holding up a cockroach. I then groaned when I realised that I scared Leta the Occamy. She suddenly began to unravel and grown. "Teapot!" Tina yells from the other side of the room. Dad looked at me. _Roach in teapot._ He instructed. I nodded before looking first at the roach, then at the teapot in Tins's hand, indicating that I was about to throw it. Tina nodded slightly. I threw the bug, which caught the attention of Leta, who promptly shrunk to follow the roach into the teapot. Dad slid across the floor and slammed a lid ontop of the pot. "Choranaptyxic. They also _shrink_ to fit the available space." Dad explained triumphantly. Tina looked at me. "Tell me the truth-was that everything that came out of the case?" She asked. I looked her in the eye. "That's everyone. And that's the truth."

We were all back in the case. Aleathia and I were putting Leta back. "So, on the topic of you and Dad," I began, stealing a glance at her. She glared at me and was steadily going redder and redder. "Do you still like him?" I asked. She sighed. "I thought I was over him. Maybe I was. But now, seeing him again...twelve years later...I'm not sure if I ever did completely. It's just...I think I do, but I don't think he likes me like that." She tried to explain. "What're you gonna do?" I asked, wanting to know. Desperately. She shrugged. "I might tell him. I might not. Why?" She directed the last one at me. I shrugged. I've been doing that a lot. "It's just...when I was younger, and he would tell me stories of when he was at Hogwarts, he would talk about you all the time. I recently started to think that he liked you. But today, in the chamber of death, it just clicked. For me, at least. He's always liked you." I said, explaining my theory to her.

By the time we had walked back to the main area, everyone else was already there. "What're you talking about?" I asked, sitting down on Dad's lap. "School." Queenie said. "School." Dad agreed. I elbowed Dad slightly, knowing that they were lying. _Leta and Aleathia_ Dad relented. "Did you say school? Is there a school? A wizardry school here? In America?" Jacob asked, while putting his jacket on. "Of course-Ilvernmorny! It's only the best wizard school in the whole world!" Queenie replied happily. "Nah. That's Hogwarts. Definetly." Aleathia shot back. "Hogwash?" Queenie asked slyly. "Hang on. Non of you have been to NMCS. Newt's Magical Case School. That's the best school ever." I said, giving a gentle reminder that I DON'T GO TO SCHOOL.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder was heard behind us. I jumped off Dad's legs and crouched under the table. Frank was in the air, screeching. I could feel a bit of wind, so I'm guessing that he's flapping his wings as well. "Danger. He senses danger." Dad said, a note of panic in his voice.

We apperated to a rooftop somewhere in the middle of the city. There was a dark mass that was destroying the square. "No. No." I muttered, wishing, not for the first time, that more muggles were accepting of magic. If they were, then we wouldn't have Obsuri. "Jeez...is that the Obsuria-thingy?" An overwhelmed Jacob asked. "That's more powerful than any Obsurial I've ever heard of." Dad whispered. Explosions were heard in the distance. The city was burning beneath us. Dad quickly turned to Aleathia and pushed his case into her hands. "If we don't come back, look after our creatures. Everything you need to know about them is in there." Dad said as I gave her the journal that was in my pocket. "What?" She asked, barely able to believe it. _He's not actually bringing Amelia with him. Is he?_ She thought incredulously. "They're not killing him." Dad and I said together. I stepped up to the edge of the roof before I realised that Aleathia just kissed Dad. It was more of a quick peck on the lips, mind you, but still. "Dad!" I yelled, getting his attention. He grabbed my shoulder before dissaperating to where all the destruction was taking place.

As the Obscurus sends a shockwave out, Dad and I dive behind a car for cover. "Newt! Amelia!" Aleathia and Tina called out, ducking behind another car. "It's the Second Salem boy! He's the Obscurial." Dad yelled. "But he's not a child." Aleathia shouted back. "I know. But I saw him. His power must be so strong-he's somehow managed to survive. It's incredible." I said. "Scamanders!" Tina yelled to us. "Save him." She ordered, running out, with Aleathia hot on her heels to distract Graves, whom I literally just noticed.

Dad and I apperate across different buildings in order to keep up with Credence. "Credence! Credence, we can help you!" Dad yelled to him. "Credence, please, we just want to help you!"

To be completely honest, I couldn't keep up with what was going on. I mean, we were apperating so much that everything was just a blur. I was too busy trying not to fall off the rooftops to notice what was happening.

The next thing I could comprehend was Dad and I running down stairs. "Amelia, stay behind a pillar until I come for you." Dad said, pushing me behind one. I nodded before couching down behind it. I quickly covered my ears, feeling overwhelmed by all that's happened in the last few hours.

The next ten minutes for me were spent wishing that Dad would let me help, because I knew for a fact that I could help him fight Graves. I was good with a wand, so I wouldn't be completely useless in a fight. But Dad knew me well enough to know that he should place a shield around me to stop me from trying to help.

Suddenly, I felt a barrage of emotions and thoughts. I curled up into a tight ball, clutching my ears to try and block everything out. I couldn't help it. I just broke down, crying.

Suddenly, Dad was infront of me. "Amelia, come on kiddo. We're letting Frank go now." Dad whispered into my hair, him having started to hug me once he realised that I was crying. "Erasing memories of everyone in New York?" I asked. Dad nodded. _Graham's venom._ He explained in his head. I nodded, still feeling overwhelmed.

We, as in, Dad, Aleathia, Tina, Queenie, Jacob, MACUSA officials and I, were all stood infront of Dad's case. Frank burst out, majestically. Dad and I approached, hands out. "I'm gonna miss you Frank." I said, hugging his neck. "Now, be good. Don't go near any humans, make sure you eat enough and find your flock. Good luck." I said, stepping back. Dad threw the vital of Swooping Evil venom into the air for Frank to catch. He then took off. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I watched the Thunder Bird go. We watched for a few minutes as New York was being fixed up while it was raining.

The muggles were all having their bad memories erased. I had a brief moment of envy. I sometimes wished that I could forget everything in life. But, then again, there are times where life's great.

"They won't remember anything." Dad was explaining to the assembled group. "The venom has incredible Oblivative properties." I agreed, trying to ignore the MACUSA people. "We owe you both a great debt, Scamanders. Now, get that case out of New York." An impressed President Picquery said, glancing down at the case. "Yes, Madam President." Dad said politely. I turned away and began walking towards Aleathia.

"Is that No-Maj still here?" The President asked, turning back to us. When she saw Jacob, she sighed. "Obliviate him. There can be no exceptions. I'm sorry, but even one witness...you know the law." She said. I looked at her. "The law about Magicals and Non Magicals not being allowed to interact really increases inbreeding in the US. In England, the laws allow the wizarding and muggle world to intermarry. That actually is far better than the laws here. Think about it." I said to the already exhausted woman. _These Scamanders sure do like change._ Well, she's right. I do at least. "I'll let you all say good bye." The President said quickly before leaving.

The five of us began climbing the steps of the subway. The diluted venom rain was still falling hevily. Jacob was about to just walk out before Queenie tugged his arm back. "Hey. Hey, this is for the best." Jacob said, trying to confort her. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Yeah-I was-I was never even supposed to be here." He was nearly crying. I think we all were. "I was never supposed to know any of this. Everybody knows that Newt and Amelia only kept me around because-hey-Newt, Amelia, why did you keep me around?" Dad and looked at each other before I answered. "Because we like you. Because you're our friend and we'll never forget how you helped us, Jacob." _Oh, oh wow_. He was shocked. "Oh!" He said out loud. Queenie stepped closer to Jacob. "I'll come with you. We'll go somewhere-we'll go anywhere-see, I ain't never gonna find anyone like-" Queenie began. I turned away to give them some privacy. It's hard enough that they need to say goodbye. Once they said goodbye, I have him a hug to say bye. As he stepped out into the rain, Dad put his hand on my shoulder and we dissaperated back to the Goldstein apartment.

Three days later, we were finally ready to put our plan in action. We had found the factory Jacob worked at. It took us three days, but we did it. We had a case exactly like his full of Occamy egg shells. Reason why? They're made of silver, so we're hoping that it'll work as the collateral for him to get a loan for that bakery he wanted. As the workers flooded out after a long day of work, we pushed through the crowd, making sure we bumped into Jacob, switching the cases so that we had his case and he had the Occamy eggs. We then dissaperated to his apartment to put his case there so that we didn't steal it.

We spent the next three days with the Goldstein sisters and Aleathia, who had finished her assignment in America. Dad and Aleathia started dating during that period of time. I'm happy for them. It's only ever been me and Dad, so it's good for there to be another person to remind Dad that he does actually need to eat. It's my birthday in three days, so today we're going back to England so that uncle Theseus could come over. I still haven't asked about who I am. I'll ask when we get back home. For now, while we're on the boat, I'll sleep.

An: I don't own FBAWTFT.


	10. Explanation at Last

It had been two days since we came back to England. I still haven't asked. I think it's time. I need to know who I am.

"Dad?" I asked, walking into the kitchen where he was making lunch. "Yes, Amelia?" he asked, turning to me. "I think we need to talk." I said. He nodded slightly. That was easier than I expected.

"So, how _did_ you get me? I mean, the story about your cousin in Australia was terrible." I asked, staring at Dad, who sat infront of me. "Well, it all started in the Great Hall. Aleathia and I were eating, when a bright light appeared. Once it died down, a cry was heard. That was you." Dad said, avoiding eye contact. He must be nervous then, cause Dad never avoided eye contact with me. "What happened?" I asked. "Aleathia and I were asked to go to Professor Dumbledore's office. He then told us about his younger sister. Not in detail, just what he knew happened to her." This is getting confusing. "What's that gotta do with anything?" I asked. Dad sighed. _This'll be hard_. Yep, probably. "His sister's name was Amelia." Dad practically whispered. "And she had just appeared in the Great Hall."

What? Me? No. Me, a Dumbledore? As if. "You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking. Me? Professor Dumbledore's sister?" I laughed, not actually believing it. Dad sighed. "That's the truth, Amelia. Whether you believe it or not, Amelia Dumbledore is the name you would've had if you weren't given to me." I stared at him. "But, his mum died years before I was born, that doesn't make sense." I was definitely in denial. "You were taken from the time you were born and taken into the future. There was a note that came with you, explaining you to Professor Dumbledore. He didn't tell us what was writen, other than that you needed to be given to a Scamander. Aleathia was moral support." Dad explained. "I'm not sure what to think. How did I end up in the future? Why did you need to adopt me? Why didn't Professor Dumbledore take me if he is in fact my older brother?" I asked, having gotten up and started pacing. "I can't answer those. I'm not sure Dumbledore really knows. But, I can tell you this. It doesn't matter how. I'm glad you did, because otherwise, I wouldn't have gotten to raise you." Dad said, coming and wrapping his arms around me. _She's taking this better than I thought she would._ I buried my head deeper into his stomach. He's right. I guess I am taking the news that I have two older brothers who are still alive better than most people would.

"Does Aberfoth know I'm alive?" I asked. _I don't think so. Professor Dumbledore asked us not to tell anyone the truth._ Dad thought. "So, no?" I asked, still finding Dad's habbit of forgetting to talk funny. "No." Dad agreed.

 _Day Amelia was born:_

 _It was a happy day for Kendra and the Dumbledore family._ _Kendra was giving birth to an impossible baby. They still has no idea how Kendra was still able to care for three children, all with their specialized needs, and still be able to care for herself and an unborn baby without the support of her husband. Percival had been arrested for attacking a group of muggles, who had attacked his daughter, to be fair. Albus, Ab_ _erforth and Ariana were all, thankfully, past the ages of needing attention 24/7. Still though, it was hard on Kendra. Fortunately, Albus had a friend, Gellert Grindelwald, so she didn't need to worry about her oldest son, who was usually at Bathilda's house. She was Gellert's aunt, and he was staying with her._

 _Amelia was perfect. She was the perfect weight and length, for a baby. She had also been a quick and painless birth. Magic being the reason it was painless, of course. All was good for the Dumbeldores. But it would not remain that way._

 _Kendra was dying. The pregnancy took more out of the witch than she, or anyone, realised. The healers could do nothing but make her confortable. As the three older children sat with their mother, a man who hated the Dumbledore family with a passion decided to stab another hole in the younger generation's already broken hearts._

 _The man kidnapped the stabilized newborn and brought her to the department of mysteries. The unspeakables were working on a time travel device that could send a person up to 20 years into the future. There were still problems, such as the fact that anyone put in the machine is turned into a three week old baby, or that a family for the person to be sent to must be specified, but other than that, it worked fine! The man was an unspeakable until last week, so he knew how to work the device. He wanted the child to go 14 years into the future and to go to his aunt's cousin's family, the Scamanders. He placed Amelia into the machine, filled out the specifics the Scamanders would need to know, pressed the activate button and left the room. Amelia was thrown 14 years into the future. Right into the middle of the Great Hall._

An: Hi! Just to clarify, when I said I would "Delete this", I meant delete the chapter that wasn't a chapter. Anyways, I don't own FBAWTFT. Just a warning, I changed a lot of ages, so the timelines will never match the original one when concerning the Dumbledore family. I got the idea of Amelia being kidnapped from Gatsby Green. Hope you enjoy. I will do the Crimes of Grindelwald. Just, it may be a few months before I update again. Just a quick warning. Until then, goodbye.


	11. 9 months later

It's been 9 months since Dad and I were in New York. Once we returned to England, the ministry banned us from traveling internationally. They obviously don't trust us anymore. I understand they're angry with the breach of secracy, but really? We might've finished the book we were writing, but we still needed to continue to find new creatures! Anyways, I'm rambling. I've accepted who my birth family is, but to me, I'll always be a Scamander.

Dad and I were sat in a dark, dingy waiting area. I'm bored. _Calm down, Amelia._ Dad thought. I was either fidgeting or changing my hair really quickly. I do that. A lot.

Dad suddenly took off. "Dad?!" I asked, running after him. He stopped, lying on the floor, he and Pickett both with their hands on Dad's button that fell off his coat. Me, being me, tripped over Dad's outstretched legs and fell ontop of him.

 _What on earth?_ Another voice, one that I've never heard before thought. "They're ready for you, Newt, Amelia." The voice said outloud. I scrambled off Dad and helped him stand up, taking Pickett and the button and placing them both in my pocket. "Leta...what are you doing here?" Dad asked. Oh, so this is Leta. My other 'aunt'. To be fair though, Aleathia's Dad's girlfriend, so hopefully, she'll become my mum.

"Did he actually say the words 'Ministry family?" Dad asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. Leta laughed a little. "Dad, how well do you know uncle Thee?" I asked. Dad sighed. "Of course he did. That sounds like my brother." We began walking down the hall. "Theseus was disappointed you both couldn't come to dinner. Any of the nights we asked you." Leta adressed us both. "We've been busy." Dad said defensively. "He's your brother, Newt, he likes spending time with you. And so do I." Leta countered. I noted that she was ignoring me. Fine, I'll ignore her too. "Oi, you! Hop in, Pick." I said, watching the tiny bowtruckle snuggle down into my pocket. "Why do strange creatures love you both so much?" Leta asked, smiling. _Newt's obviously passed his love of creatures down._ She thought to herself. "Well, there are no strange creatures" I began. "Only blinkered people." Dad and Leta finished together. The three of us grinned.

"How long did you get in detention for saying that to Prendergast?" Leta asked. "Aleathia said a month." I said, bored of being ignored. "Yeah. A month that time." Dad agreed. "And Aleathia and I set off a Dungbomb under his desk so we could join you, do you remember?" She asked. We had come to the doors that can look scary and imposing. I think they just look silly. And who else emerges, but Uncle Theseus.

"Hello." He said as Dad and I approached. "Theseus. We were just talking about Newt and Amelia coming for dinner." Leta explained. _That'll be a miracle and a half if they come without Aleathia._ Uncle Thee thought. "She's still in the States." I reminded him. He looked at me in a bit of annoyance. My abilities freak him out a bit. Ah well. Do I care? Nah. "Really? Well...look, before we go in there I-" he began before Dad interupted. "It's our fith attempt, Theseus, we know the form." "I don't think this'll be like any other time, Dad." I said, having heard what uncle Thee was about to say. "Just try and keep an open mind, will you? And maybe a little less..." Uncle Thee trailed off, waving a hand at us in general. "Like us?" Dad asked in irritation. We both hate being told to not be ourselves. "Well, it can't hurt. Come on, let's go." Uncle Thee said affectionately. I glared at him and followed Dad into the room.

An: sorry for not updating in over a month. I've just been dealing with things that has made it harder to pick up the screen play and write. I'll try to update sooner, but no promises. I do not own FBTCOG. JK Rowling and WB do.


	12. He's Alive?

The room is already occupied by Torquil Travers, Arnold Guzman, and Roudolph Spielman. Mr. Spielman's neck had red marks on it. Was that a Chupacabra bite? A baby one, by the looks of it. At least three months old. Grindekwald's escape. His voice filtered through my mind. Ooooh. Ouch. Not fun. "You want us to hunt Credence down? To kill him?" Dad asked, calmly. Well, it sounded calm. But I knew Dad better. He was furious. Wait, Credence? He died though, didn't he? Somehow survived, Amy. Please try and pay attention. Dad begged.

"Same old Scamanders." A voice Dad and I despised. There are very few people in this world who can push my pacifism, and Grimmson is one of them. He's...how should I explain this? He's a beast hunter for hire. Dad and I have had the missfortune of running into him multiple times throughout our travels. "What's he doing here?!" Dad asked. He was furious. I was too. Have I said how much I hate the ministry? "Taking on the job you're too soft to do." Grimmson said smugly. He hates us nearly as much as we hate him. I stand up. I can't stay here. If I stay any longer, I think I may explode. I ran out of the room, as fast as I possibly could.

I don't think, I just run. There's too much noise. The voices of every person in the ministry was crushing down on me. I can't think. Why? Why do they want us to hunt Credence? Why ask Grimmson? "AMELIA!" I could vaugly hear Uncle Theseus call. But I don't stop until I turned a corner. I was finally alone. Everyone's inner voices were still there, but they were way quieter here. "Amy. Come one. In the case." Dad found me. "Okay." I said, getting into Dad's battered old case.

It's quiet down here. Because we're back in England, the only creature Dad keeps in here is Dougle. He keeps Dougle in here in case I can't handle being around other people because of my 'gifts'. Being a legilimence sucks. I remember when it maifested. I was about four when we realised. I've been able to hear Dad's voice for as long as I can remember, but I thought I had an imaginary friend who sounded like Dad. It was only once I started meeting other adults that Dad realised that I could hear other people's thoughts. The most common misconception made about legilimence are that we all read minds. That's not quite the case. Yes, the most common type of us is like me...thoughts. But then there are others who read emotions, not thoughts. Others can read your life story in one glance. Others, like Queenie, are a mix of all of them. They're the more powerful ones. And we all have built in occulemency sheilds, stopping other legilimence from reading us. Even the ones who don't read minds aren't able to read other legilimence.

I think I was in the case for at least three hours. By the time we got home, it was evening. "What happened? Why's it so late?" I asked, just wanting to go to sleep. Dad sighed. _Your oldest brother is a pain._ He thought. "Professor Dumbledore?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Dad nodded, turning to go downstairs to find Bunty. I don't like her much. She has a massive crush on Dad, and it's really creepy. Besides, Dad has a girlfriend. Anyways, I'm going to bed before I forget. "Night Dad! Bunty!" I called, heading upstairs.

Like the rest of our house, my room is rather bare. Because Dad and I used to spend more time out the country than in it, we never felt the need to keep useless objects around. Granny never understood our minimalistic taste, but we never listened when she tried to criticise us. I glanced at the picture of Dad, Aleithia , the Goldstien sisters and I. The last time I saw Tina and Queenie was before my 13th birthday. Dad, Aleathia and I came back. I quickly went to bed and went to sleep.

An: I don't own Fantastic Beasts.


	13. Paris

"Amy, Amelia. Wake up sweetie." I groaned before turning over. "Go 'way." I moaned. "Come on now. It's time to go to Paris." That's strange. I must be dreaming cause I could swear that's Aleathiea. "Hey. I was expecting a hug, instead I get ignored." "ALEATHIA!!!!" I squealed, launching myself at her. "Morning, sleepy head." I pulled back and frowned at her. "Why is Jacob... JACOB? Wasn't he obliviated like, I don't know, NINE MONTHS AGO?!" I know I'm freaking out, but oh well. "Amelia Aleathia Scamander, calm down right now. I am perfectly aware of Jacob's presence in the house, and yes, he did lose his memory. But, thanks to Queenie...""He got them back." I finished off. "Exactly." She nodded, satisfied that I was calm again. "Soooooo. Paris? Find the Goldstien sisters? When're we leaving?" I asked.

An hour later we were walking towards Beachy Head. Stupid name if you ask me. I wasn't listening to Dad and Aleathia talking or Jacob occasionally chipping in. _Amelia. We're here. If you please?_ Dad thought. I snapped out of my day dream and looked at the creepy guy with a bucket. Portkey. Ugh. Great. I really despise those things. "Price of fame, pal." I vaugly heard Jacob whisper to Dad. As the creepy guy counted to one, I mentally prepared myself to travel. Suddenly, I felt the tugging behind my navel and sighed. Portkeys. Of all the horrible ways to travel...why did we choose to take a portkey?!

We landed in a secluded street corner in Paris. Me, being me, fell over as soon as my feet hit the ground. "I didn't like that portkey much." Jacob complained. "Me neither. Come on, lets go." I said, walking off in a random direction.

Three minutes later, we peered around another corner. Jacob was still complaining about the portkey. "Confundus." Aleathia muttered, the policeman suddenly seeming drunk. "Come on. That'll wear off in a few minutes." Dad said, pulling me through the statue into magical Paris. I immedetly got distracted and wondered off. I honestly didn't get too far before I circled back to Dad. I cannot believe how embarassing Dad can be sometimes. He is litterally licking the floor. I know it's supposed to help him find Tina or Queenie, but it's still super gross. "Revelio." Dad said, pointing his wand at a point on the floor. I got bored and began looking around me. One benefit of being a legilimence is being able to understand most languages. Or maybe that's just my type of !egilimence. I'm not sure. I'll ask Queenie next time I see her.

"Amelia, come on. We need to follow the feather." I heard Aleathia yell. "Coming! Sorry!" I called, running to catch up. Jacob seems to have dropped the bucket/portkey. While walking, Jacob and Dad start arguing about stopping for food. "No time. Just walk." I say, slightly speeding up. Suddenly, Jacob starts talking about Queenie. I sigh and block him out. It's actually quite easy after a while.

We finally stop at a café for a bit. I think I may have fallen asleep because the next thing I am aware of is being woken up by Aleathia while Dad and Jacob were talking to a guy called Yusuf Kama. "He knows where Tina is. He's going to bring us to her." She quickly explained. Dad turned to me. "After we find Tina, you can sleep in the case if you're still tired." He put a hand on my shoulder and lead me after Mr. Kama.

An: I'm back. Sorry for not posting in ages. As usual, I do not on FBCOG.


End file.
